


Wishing You A Mary Christmas

by RoseCastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mary Ships It, Sam Ships It, come on spn writers make destiel canon, everyone ships it, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCastle/pseuds/RoseCastle
Summary: do you get the title? lol get it? 'cuz Mary is alive...don't get it...yea it was a bad pun..... Anyway this is a christmas fic with everyone who is currently alive and at the end there may be a little smutty smutness. and everyone ships destiel, everyone because why the hell not?





	1. Is It Christmas Already?

**Author's Note:**

> this starts after team free will will escape jail and lock up luci and hopefully they will canonically

The heavy door of the Bunker closes with a loud clank, making Sam flinch. He gives Dean Bitchface #42 as they slump down the stairs. They make their way down into the chairs around the main table.

 

“Dude, that was one hell of an adventure,” Dean says pulling out his phone.

“Escaping Federal Jail and locking Lucifer up in the cage is not an adventure, Dean,” Sam says letting his head fall to the table; too tired to keep it lifted.

“Cas, help me out. Wasn’t that an adventure?” Dean turns to the beautiful angel. 

Cas, finding himself a seat next to Dean, says, “By definition, an adventure is an exciting or very unusual experience. So, yes that was indeed an adventure. Sorry Sam.”

Sam manages some mumbled words between the table and his face.

“What was that, Bitch?” Dean smirks.

Sam tilts his head, “Nothing, Jerk.”

Smiling with a shit-eating grin, Dean unlocks his phone. “Huh.”

“What is it, Dean?” Cas inquires.

“It’s December 22nd. Christmas is in three days.” Dean locks his green eyes with alluring blue eyes.

“Ah, Christmas, a day where you humans celebrate my brother’s birth with presents and an obese man in a red suit,” Cas grimaces.

“Come on, Cas. Christmas is more than that. Yeah, presents are nice, but it’s about family and appreciating what you got.” Dean turns back to Sam, “Hey, do you think Mom would spend Christmas with us? We could also invite Jody and the girls, Donna, and Jesse and Cesar.”

Sam lifts his head looking more alive, “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll call everyone while you and Cas go buy supplies.”

“Sweet.” Dean gets up and pats Cas’s shoulder, “Come on Cas. Let’s get some Christmas shit.”

Cas gets up and follows Dean up the stairs.

“And Dean, limit it on the junk food and beer.” Sam says from below already dialing Jody’s number.

“Whatever.” Dean makes a vague gesture with his hand before exiting the Bunker.

 

“Cas?” Sam asks.

Before leaving Cas turns and addresses the younger Winchester, “I will make sure he will.”

“Thanks.”

With a sharp nod, Cas follows Dean to the Impala.


	2. Movie With Bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and cas watch a movie and fluffiness is insured

“Sam is not going to be pleased with your selection, Dean.” Cas says walking into the Bunker with 37 shopping bags.

“Samantha can suck it. And anyways I got him a salad!” Dean says following Cas carrying 13 bags.

“Suck what?” Cas asks tilting his head.

“I-“ sigh, “It’s jus’ a saying, Cas.” Dean shakes his head ‘This dorky angel will be the death of me. Or at least one of the deaths of me.’ “Let’s put this stuff away and go watch a Christmas movie. Do you have a preference on the movie?”

“Definitely not the one with the young human shooting his eye out. I do not like that one.” Cas wrinkles his cute little nose as he places the bags on the kitchen table.

“A Christmas Story? Dude, that’s a classic!” Dean says putting the food into the fridge.

“I don’t like it, even if it’s a ‘classic.’” Cas, I shit you not, air quotes.

Dean chuckles, “Hmmm, how about another classic? It’s A Wonderful Life has an angel like yourself in it. Or maybe we could watch a newer one, like Snow. That one is about Saint Nick falling for this hot chick who works for a zoo.” Dean says. ‘Man, Ashley Williams was awesome in that movie.’

“Whatever movie you would like to watch will be fine. I’m sure anything you think is good is worthy enough to watch.” Cas says shoving the last bits of the Christmas supplies in the cabinets.

“Except for A Christmas Story,” Dean smirks.

“Just because a movie is considered a classic, does not mean it is a worthy enough film, Dean.” Cas says in his matter-of-fact voice.

“Okay, dude. I’ll show you a classic that is definitely worthy. It’s A Wonderful Life it is then! I’ll go grab my laptop and you can settle in my room. I’ll be there in two minutes.” Dean smiles his famous Dean Winchester smile.

“Okay, Dean.” Cas makes his way to Dean’s room.

Dean goes to the library and takes his computer off the table where he had left it. ‘Why am I nervous? It’s just a movie. With Cas. My best friend…Whom I’m in love with.’ Yep Dean-fucking-Winchester is in love with the angel of the Lord, Castiel. He’s known and accepted this fact years ago. But closeted bisexual Dean is too scarred to man up to his feelings.

Dean opens his bedroom door to see Cas sitting on his bed with legs crossed. He (hopefully unnoticeably) gulps.

Cas smiles, “Hello Dean.”

Hey, Cas.” Dean settles down next to Cas and open his laptop. He pulls up the movie on some bootleg website. “Get ready to be awed.”

…

As the movie rolls on, Dean finds himself grow tired and ends up in Cas’s lap.

Cas runs his hand through Dean’s hair as he sleeps.

When the movie ends, Cas spends several minutes just admiring the beauty of Dean. He sighs realizing he should wake Dean. For Dean would not like being so intimate with a man or even an angel (with no gender) in a man’s body.

“Dean,” He whispers softly.

Dean stirs, “Hmm.”

“You fell asleep.”

Dean sits up, still quite sleepy. “Sorry, Cas.” Yawn. “Did you like the movie?”

“Well besides the fact that angels do not earn their wings, but are born with them; yes, I very much enjoyed the movie.”

Dean gives a sleepy smile, “Good,” yawn.

Cas moves to get up.

Dean instinctively grabs Cas’s arm. “Don’t go. Stay.” Sleepy Dean is getting oddly bold.

Cas nods and sits back down unable to deny his Dean.

“No” Dean practically whines, “Get comfy-I know you’re an angel and don’t need to be comfortable, but take off your shoes, trench coat, and suit jacket.”

 

As Cas does this, Dean too strips down to just a band tee and boxers with little pies on them. He pulls down the covers and settles down. “C’mon get under here.”

Cas does so facing Dean. Dean turns off the lights and faces away from Cas. “Give me your arm.” Cas stretches his arm out and Dean pulls it around his waist. He sighs and almost instantly fell asleep.

…

Meanwhile in Sam’s room…

“Hey Mom.” ‘Man that still sounds weird.’ 

“Hey Sam. What’s going on?” Mary said over the phone.

“Um, Dean and I are having a get-together here at the Bunker for Christmas and we were wondering if you would like to come.”

“Of course! How could I miss Christmas with my boys? I’m actually not to far from the Bunker and I could be there tomorrow morning.”

“Awesome. That would be great. Dean and I both miss you.”

“I miss you two as well and I can’t wait to see you guys.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Sammy.”

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Mary's back!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like ;)


End file.
